Contacto
by Kaeru Rei
Summary: Pincelada de Shounen-ai. Naruto Narra. Sasuke era el mayor bastardo, pero después de un tiempo de alguna manera fui capaz de ver lo que todas sus fangirls no pudieron: debajo de esa cáscara metálica que lo cubría, era tan humano como tú y como yo.


_**Disclaimer:**__ los personajes y todo lo relacionado con el Universo Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto… ¡eeeeeeexcepto el fanfiction! ¡Ese es nuestro! ¡NUESTRO! Ok, ok, ya, me calmo..._

**Contacto.**

**-»x«–»X«–»x«-**

Siempre he dicho que Sasuke es un tipo raro. No como Gai-sensei y Lee (ese tipo de rareza me asusta en vez de confundirme); tampoco como Orochimaru (me dan escalofríos); ni como este tipo azul de Akatsuki de quien no recuerdo el nombre (realmente no sé ni qué reacción me provoca ese). Bueno, que me desvío… ¿en qué estaba? Ah, sí, Sasuke es raro.

Cuando estábamos en la Academia realmente yo no era muy objetivo con respecto a él. Recuerdo esa insoportable mueca de superioridad que siempre tenía estampada en su cara de niñito de mami y lo mucho que me fastidiaba tener que verla. Recuerdo también cómo las niñas andaban embobadas detrás de él y a mí y a los otros muchachos nos llamaban _perdedores_ mientras hacían observaciones de lo mucho que no nos parecíamos a Sasuke. Incluso Sakura-chan, que desde el primer momento me pareció linda, lista, y delicada como una verdadera flor de cerezo, me enviaba estas miradas asesinas (o esos golpes que cuando lo miro en retrospectiva me hacen preguntarme si no eran la causa de mis bajas calificaciones…) cuando yo la invitaba a salir con toda la buena intención del mundo.

Con todo, Sasuke era para mí un cretino con cara bonita y actitud de fea.

Fue así durante el tiempo que ambos estuvimos en la Academia y al principio, cuando recién nos pusieron juntos en el Equipo 7. No hay mucho qué explicar respecto a cómo fue cambiando la situación entre nosotros, supongo que de todas formas tú lo sabrás.

Sasuke no fue realmente mi primer amigo. Yo solía llevarme muy bien con Shikamaru y Kiba desde antes de ser obligado a convivir con él; lo que lo hizo especial para mí fue el tipo de amistad que se desarrolló entre nosotros, los _lazos_ que formamos. Sí, claro que disfrutaba de ingeniar bromas con Kiba y siempre insistí en que alguna vez le ganaría en el juego del escondite; también apreciaba (y aprecio) los buenos consejos de Shika y el cómo parece saber lo que voy a decir en el momento mismo en que abro la boca para hablar, pero algo simplemente era diferente. Entre nosotros había una conexión distinta: la forma en que nuestras mentes parecían conectarse a la hora de combatir al enemigo, lo extrañamente fácil que resultó empezar a entender lo que quería decir cuando de su boca sólo salía "hn", "hmpf" o "dobe", la poderosa sensación de triunfo que me invadía cuando se quedaba sin nada qué replicar o lograba arrancarle una risita discreta.

Sasuke era el mayor bastardo, pero después de un tiempo de alguna manera yo fui capaz de ver lo que todas sus fangirls no pudieron: debajo de esa cáscara metálica que lo cubría, era tan humano como tú y como yo. ¿Qué cómo llegué a esa conclusión? Te sorprendería conocer un par de historias…

Hubo una vez en que Sasuke empezó a comportarse _aún más raro_. Estaríamos haciendo alguna de esas tontas misiones de rango D que insultaban mi capacidad, lo normal durante un día como gennin. Esto fue después de la misión al País de las Olas, poco antes del inicio de los exámenes chuunin. Bueno, una viuda muy malhumorada pidió un equipo ninja para que se ocuparan de su jardín, qué idiotez, ¿no? Eso podría haberlo hecho algún vecino o hasta uno de sus nietos o yo qué sé. En resumidas cuentas ahí estábamos: Sasuke pasando una nueva mano de pintura a la cerca y yo arrancando hierbajos (la vida es tan injusta, aún en misiones patéticas a él le tocaba la mejor parte… aunque creo que Kakashi-sensei lo dispuso así porque temía que yo decidiera pintar algo como el cabello del bastardo…). Sakura-chan no estaba a la vista, creo que la vieja le pidió que acomodara o limpiara su casa o algo así. Yo estaba ocupándome de lo mío (si de vez en cuando caían terrones o hasta raíces encima de mírenme-soy-perfecto Uchiha juro que era absolutamente accidental… bueno, no). En cierto momento, sin embargo, tuve la mala idea de voltear hacia el bastardo (que en ese momento estaba trabajando a escasos tres metros de mí) y vi algo que me descolocó más de lo que hubiera podido un temblor de tierra: había algo extraño en sus ojos, una emoción que tuve mucho miedo de haber reconocido; Sasuke parecía haber detenido su labor para mirarme con esa desgarrada amargura, la misma que había en mis ojos la noche anterior cuando llegué a casa después de pasar por enfrente de los columpios donde las mamás civiles llevaban a sus niños a jugar. Soledad. Lo que había en los ojos de Sasuke era anhelo de compañía, de calor humano, de (en ese momento tragué pesado sin proponérmelo)… amor.

Como yo siempre estuve solo no me fue difícil reconocerlo. Sarutobi-jiji solía decirme que mis padres me hubieran amado y que hubieran deseado poder criarme, pero si yo le preguntaba qué había pasado con ellos él solamente negaría con la cabeza y me daría una triste disculpa. Las personas de la aldea me trataban como si yo tuviera una horrible enfermedad y entre ellos susurraban que yo era una especie de demonio. En ese entonces no podía entenderlo, pero su desprecio nada más contribuía a hundirme más y más en mi soledad. Yo no quería darles oportunidad de ver lo mucho que me afectaba su desdén, así que sonreía desafiante a los adultos y les daba merecidas palizas a los niños y hasta a los adolescentes que tenían la osadía de meterse conmigo. Después de que Iruka-sensei me hiciera sentir que yo era algo más que un huérfano indeseable, sin embargo, empecé a sentirme mejor.

Con todo, hasta ese momento en que Sasuke me miró con todo el peso de su soledad nublándole la mirada, yo nunca me había detenido a pensar en lo miserable que él era. Todas esas chicas que lo perseguían y las miradas de admiración que recibía de los adultos seguramente sólo le sabían a vacío.

La tristeza sólo estuvo ahí escasos dos segundos antes de que él parpadeara y me espetara un "¿qué?" que nos hizo a ambos regresar la atención a nuestras labores como si nada. Bueno, eso digo yo, pero en realidad me sentí más afectado por el asunto de lo que debería.

Después de eso empecé a lanzarle a Sasuke algunas miradas furtivas y admito que cuando tenía oportunidad lo vigilaba de reojo. ¿Qué estaba buscando exactamente? No lo sé, pero esperaba alguna clase de señal. Estaba seguro de que no me había imaginado esa mirada. Creo que quería encontrarla otra vez para tener el valor de acercarme a él y decirle que lo comprendía. Tal vez ni siquiera eso, tal vez con una mano en el hombro bastaría. Ahora que he crecido un poco puedo confesar que una parte de mí no sólo deseaba consolar sino también ser consolada de vuelta.

Sabía que la mayoría de las veces Sasuke se daba cuenta que lo miraba. No sé qué pensaría al respecto, porque a diferencia de otras veces no se molestaba en hacer comentarios mordaces o lanzarme su mirada asesina marca Uchiha. De hecho no hacía nada, y si yo no lo hubiera sabido leer tan bien habría creído que el muy burro ni siquiera se daba cuenta.

Esa noche, sin embargo, debió perder la paciencia. No sé. Yo estaba calentando agua en una tetera para mi ramen cuando oí un par de golpes en la puerta de mi departamento. Me detuve con el contenedor de polietileno en las manos, atento para ver si había sido mi imaginación y estaba a punto de desprender la tapa de papel cuando lo volví a escuchar, ¿qué rayos? En una actitud que sugería que tras mi puerta esperaba un criminal de rango S, coloqué cuidadosamente el ramen en el mueble de la cocina y caminé sigiloso hasta la puerta. Preparándome para lo peor, quité la cadenilla del cerrojo y abrí. Sasuke estaba ahí, pero eso no me hizo sentir más tranquilo, quiero decir, ¿desde cuándo el bastardo sabía la localización exacta de mi casa?

―Soy ninja, imbécil―esclareció y yo me encontré preguntándome si me había leído la mente o si en realidad lo había dicho en voz alta sin darme cuenta.

―¿Qué haces aquí?―conseguí preguntar (conscientemente esta vez).

Sasuke simplemente se encogió de hombros y luego me miró irritado, con impaciencia. De alguna forma me di cuenta que esperaba que lo dejara pasar. Aún sorprendido me hice a un lado y él entró tranquilamente, con el aire de quien llega a su propia casa. Todo estaba hecho un desastre, pero de alguna forma él consideró conveniente sacarse las sandalias ninja que siempre llevaba y colocarlas bien alineadas junto a la puerta.

―¿Qué haces aquí?―repetí, empezando a enojarme esta vez, aunque de todas formas cerré la puerta.

Sasuke suspiró y yo no pude menos que notar que nunca hacía eso. Fue en ese momento que me di cuenta que algo andaba mal con él.

―¿Sasuke?―una parte de mi cerebro fue capaz de conectar que sólo yo estaba hablando.

―No hagas esto más difícil―parecía una orden, pero las palabras llevaban oculto una especie de 'por favor' que me llenó de preocupación. También noté que la expresión de su rostro era un intermedio entre cansancio y resignación.

―¿Estás bien?

Él se llevó una mano al rostro y se masajeó sin delicadeza la frente. Daba la impresión de que tenía una especie de batalla interior. De pronto alzó la mirada, la conectó con la mía y ahí estaba: esa sombra gris de tristeza, una soledad tan profunda que de pronto hizo que algo en mi pecho se sintiera pequeño. A tiempo me di cuenta que mis brazos se habían alzado un poco, como buscando confortarlo, y los bajé apenado, apartando la mirada. Sasuke no lo apreciaría de todas formas.

―¿Puedes hacer té?―preguntó, y la expresión en sus ojos volvía a serme familiar. Era obvio que había pretendido que su tono fuera retador, como si en realidad creyera que yo no era capaz ni de eso; aun así, el cansancio en su voz seguía traicionándolo.

―Espero que te guste caliente―respondí. Bueno, mi ramen podía esperar, al menos ya tenía el agua caliente. Fui a la cocina y preparé dos tazas. Estaba seguro de que Sasuke era de esos que prefieren el té en hojas, pero no me interesaba: tendría que conformarse con el de bolsita que encontré en mi alacena. Ya de por sí era un logro que hubiera, de todas formas.

Llevé las tazas a la mesa. Sasuke estaba sentado en el suelo junto a ella y había tenido la delicadeza de hacer espacio entre las cosas que yo había dejado caer descuidadamente sobre ella para que pudiéramos tomar té como la gente normal. Me senté yo también y durante un par de minutos sorbimos en silencio.

―No importa cuánto tiempo pase―dijo de repente―, simplemente no puedo olvidarlo.

El tono de su voz no era colérico, ni siquiera triste, era más bien de resignación. Me tomó unos segundos deducir que estaba hablando de su familia. No respondí nada. En realidad no sabía qué decir.

―Ya nadie los recuerda―continuó―. Si el barrio y el antiguo edificio de la policía no estuvieran ahí, sería como si nunca hubieran existido.

―Al menos tú tienes los recuerdos―dije al fin. Él me miró, pero no pude descifrar sus pensamientos, así que continué―: yo no tengo ni siquiera una cara qué asociar al concepto de 'madre' o 'padre'.

Por un momento él bajó la mirada y su flequillo me ocultó la expresión de su rostro, pero luego asintió y volvió a alzar los ojos hacia mí.

―Debe ser horrible.

―Antes era peor―no pude evitar que mi mirada se desviara hacia una distancia imaginaria.

―¿Qué lo hizo mejorar?―inquirió, y pude notar que realmente estaba interesado en la respuesta aunque sus ojos estuvieran fijos en el contenido de su taza.

―Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei, incluso tú―expliqué, sin poder evitar sonreír. Él volvió su atención a mí otra vez, parecía confundido―. Se trata de los amigos. Tal vez yo nunca pude disfrutar de una familia, pero ahora todos ustedes son importantes para mí.

Había una nota de escepticismo en la forma en que su boca se torció hacia un lado.

―¿Yo?―dijo al fin.

―Bueno, sí―admití, más fácilmente de lo que hubiera esperado―: podrás ser un bastardo frío e insensible, pero es divertido hacerte morder el polvo de vez en cuando.

Sasuke respondió a mi amplia sonrisa con una ladina.

Sin decir nada más, se acabó su té y se puso de pie. Yo lo imité y ambos fuimos hacia la puerta.

―Gracias por el té―dijo.

―No te acostumbres.

Lo vi volver a sonreír discretamente y no pude evitar soltar una carcajada, pronto él también reía, aunque bajito, a su manera.

Abrí la puerta mientras él se volvía a calzar las sandalias. Pronto hubo terminado y se enderezó. Durante un momento sus ojos negros conectaron con los míos y me pareció atisbar algo de duda. Iba a abrir la boca para decir algo cuando él hizo un movimiento que no predije ni fui capaz de procesar correctamente hasta que sentí sus brazos rodear mi espalda con inseguridad. Sasuke estaba tratando de abrazarme, pero no parecía seguro de cómo se hacía, debía ser falta de práctica, me dije. Yo escasamente recibía esa clase de gesto de alguien. Alguna vez de Iruka-sensei, pero con él nunca me sentí nervioso. Culpé a Sasuke por hacer esa cosa extraña con sus brazos, como si no pudiera decidir entre alejarlos de mí y ponerlos alrededor de mi cuerpo. Supongo que la primera opción ganó, porque de pronto los dejó caer y dio un paso atrás.

No puedo explicar lo que pasó entonces. Me sentí triste, culpable e _incorrecto_. Sasuke había tratado de abrazarme y yo lo había arruinado, quedándome tieso como una estaca. Bueno, yo también soy ninja (y mejor que él, por cierto). Sin darle oportunidad de irse volví a acercarlo a mí y lo abracé con fuerza. Lo sentí crisparse primero, pero luego se relajó y sus brazos buscaron lugar en mi espalda con mucha más seguridad que antes. Ahora que ya no iba a huir aflojé un poco la presión sobre su cuerpo y me permití cerrar los ojos, simplemente disfrutando del contacto de otro cuerpo. Noté también que el abrazo era diferente que con Iruka-sensei o Sarutobi-jiji y lo atribuí al golpeteo rítmico del corazón que palpitaba junto al mío. No podría decir cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, uno en brazos del otro, antes de que los dos nos separáramos a la vez, como si nuestros pensamientos no sólo se coordinaran en el frente de batalla.

Sasuke se fue sin decir nada, pero estaba bien. Yo cerré la puerta, pero me quedé varios minutos junto a la puerta.

―Sasuke sí que es raro―sonreí.

**-»x«–»X«–»x«-**

_Sólo porque me gusta la idea de Sasuke y Naru buscando mutuo confort podría escribir alguna especie de secuela (one-shot también), pero tendría spoilers sobre los mangas más recientes._

_Plz r&r!_

_~Kaeru Rei_


End file.
